


Где распускаются дикие маки

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герои на отдыхе. Нельзя же все время только спасать мир?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где распускаются дикие маки

Море, урча, билось в скалы Рваного берега. Ветер звенел пустыми улиточьими домиками, облепившими высокие стебли бурьяна, насвистывал в скалах, нашептывал бездумные, летние сказки. Города отсюда было не видно. Вокруг – только обрывистые скалы, волны в пенных барашках, желтеющая к осени трава и редкие алые искры отцветающих маков.  
Первыми пустынному очарованию местности поддалась не слабая, а, как ни странно, сильная часть отряда. Бодро топавший впереди всех по тропе Хоук сначала сбился с шага, а потом и вовсе остановился, заявив:  
\- Все, с меня на сегодня хватит. Устал работать героем и отдуваться за всех. Мир какое-то время проживет без меня. Фенрис!  
\- Оу? – эльф в кои веки изменил привычной стратегии «враги повсюду» и даже выглядел каким-то… расслабившимся.  
\- Давненько мы что-то не разминались – вот чтобы было пользительно для души, а не для пополнения кошелька и спасения очередной попавшей в беду задницы, - мечтательно изрек Защитник всея и всех. – Пошли, позвеним на свежем воздухе часок-другой?  
\- А как же дамы? – чудо из чудес, Фенриса не понадобилось уговаривать полдня. – А вдруг что… или кто?  
\- А на кой предмет, спрашивается, мы завербовали в нашу расчудесную компанию боевитого гнома с его несравненной баллистой? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Хоук. – Да и вообще, самые страшные монстры тут – мы! Правда, Бет? Видишь, Бетани согласна. Наши леди посидят в тенечке, побеседуют о своем, о девичьем, то есть о наших недостатках и сомнительных достоинствах, сплетут пару венков… чем там еще полагается заниматься магессам на отдыхе? Варрик их постережет и в случае чего даст отпор. В случае чего – кричите, мы тут неподалеку… - и он едва ли не силком уволок эльфа за собой.  
Вскоре из-за ближайшего отрога и в самом деле донесся яростный перезвон клинков и азартные выкрики.  
Варрик какое-то время топтался на месте, а потом решительно заявил:  
\- Госпожа Бетани, Мерриль, будьте великодушны, простите засранца. Третьи сутки подряд на ногах, не жрамши толком, не пивши, не спамши. Я вздремну чуток, пока эти два убивца друг друга в колбасу шинкуют? Вполглаза, вполуха. Тут же нету никого на десяток лиг вокруг. Контрабандистов мы распугали, кунари перерезали, работорговцы сами со страху разбежались. Госпожа Бетани, а госпожа Бетани?..  
\- Спи, так и быть, - проявила великодушие Бетани Хоук. – Пошли отсюда, Мерриль. Знаешь, как храпят спящие гномы? Собаки со страху лужицы под себя пускают.  
Оставив Варрика обустраивать дневку, девушки побрели, куда глаза глядят. Узкая, давно нехоженая тропка повела вверх по склону через густые заросли терновника, вильнула и закончилась на срезе обрыва. Далеко внизу, локтях в двадцати или тридцати, накатывали на каменистый берег серо-зеленые волны в грязных лохмотьях пены. Наверху, под блекло-голубым небом нарождающейся осени, нарезал расходящиеся круги ястреб. Мерриль бесстрашно присела на самом краю, свесив ноги в бездну. Бетани с сомнением взглянула на пронизанную тонкими корнями трав и кустарников зеленоватую почву, сомневаясь в том, что край обрыва выдержит их сдвоенный вес. Мерриль сидела, покачивая ногами и мечтательно созерцая горизонт с россыпью каменистых островов. Бетани мысленно сплюнула и уселась рядом с эльфийкой. Сегодня та была на удивлением молчалива. Впрочем, наедине с Мерриль, вздыхающем морем и солнцем на удивление хорошо молчалось, и Бетани задумалась о своем.  
О любимом братце и его полоумном остроухом дружке. Звон мечей и разудалые вопли на удивление быстро стихли. Если б рядом не было Мерриль, Бетани непременно сунулась хоть глазком взглянуть, чем они там заняты. Скорее всего, ничего из ряда вон выходящего она бы не увидела – ну, валяются двое рубак на траве и треплются. Хоуку достанет ума и такта ограничиться разговорами – он ведь так беспокоится о душевном равновесии любимой сестрицы. Наверное, Конн до сих пор уверен, что его маленькая Бет ни о чем не догадывается. Хотя Бет уже давным-давно выросла и все прекрасно понимает.  
Когда они только пробрались за стены Киркволла, драгоценный братец как с цепи сорвался. Словно пытаясь доказать всему миру, себе, матери и ей, Бетани - никто ему не указ, он волен творить со своей жизнью все, что вздумается. Вокруг Хоука вечно отирались девицы легкого поведения, человеческие и эльфийские, жеманные создания не поймешь какого полу и роду, дамы из хороших семей, замужние и свободные. Безумная круговерть беспорядочных связей – в одночасье оборвавшаяся, когда в их компанию ворвался Фенрис.  
Невесть с какой радости Хоук вбил себе в голову, что слегка тронутый рассудком, не помнящий своего прошлого, бежавший от хозяина-мага эльф с вязью лириумных татуировок на шкуре – именно то, чего ему недостает для полного счастья в жизни. Приняв решение, Хоук принялся со своей обычной целеустремленностью летящей с горы лавины добиваться желаемого.  
Бетани не удалось в точности вызнать, что там случилось между этими двумя – и к чему привело. Зато Бетани подмечала все: мимолетные взгляды, интонации, быстрые, якобы случайные прикосновения, шутки и фразы, понятные только этим двоим, посвященным, тщательно оберегавшим свой маленький секрет. Бетани наблюдала за развитием странного, причудливого романа брата и тихонько тосковала.  
У братца был Фенрис. У братца была яркая, склонная к всевозможным авантюрам, вспыльчивая и упрямая как сто морских дьяволов Изабелла. У братца был Андерс с его требовательно-яростной, преданной дружбой и живущим внутри демоном на привязи.  
Проще говоря, у братца Конна всегда имелось, с кем провести ночь, потолковать по душам под бутылку розового ферелденского или всласть позвенеть мечами над морем ясным вечером осеннего дня.  
А у сестрички Бетани никогошеньки не было. Только увесистый посох чародейки с навершием драконьего дерева.  
Сестричка Бетани предавалась мрачному унынию, воображая себе невесть что. Две сблизившиеся головы, черноволосая и серебряно-седая. Две сомкнутые в рукопожатии ладони. Два слившихся воедино силуэта на фоне желтеющей травы, не разобрать, где один перетекает в другой. Двое как одно, и она, одна-одинешенька в этом суровом и беспощадном мире.  
Всплакнуть, что ли?  
Вольная магесса Бетани Хоук не умела точить слезы по пустякам. Бетани Хоук решила немедленно отыскать выход из этого дурацки-тоскливого положения. Она решительно огляделась по сторонам – и узрела сидевшую рядом Мерриль.  
Эльфийка как уселась на обрыве, так и не пошелохнулась, слившись с окружающим миром. Ветер раздувал ее короткую челку и уносил вдаль едва различимую мелодию, выводимую Мерриль. Бетани как-то никогда не приходило в голову, что Мерриль умеет петь. Песня звучала на долийском наречии, из которого Бет едва понимала одно слово из пяти – что-то о цветах, крови и замшелых камнях, и снова о распускающихся цветах. Протяжная, подернутая флером утрат и грусти мелодия была удивительно уместна здесь, среди обгрызенных ветрами и водой скал, вздохов моря и соленых брызг. Бетани подумалось, что не имеет значения, что рассказывается в песне – лишь бы она продолжала звучать, тая над волнами, улетая к гряде облаков.  
Но все же Бет сказала, когда песня все-таки закончилась:  
\- Красиво, но совершенно непонятно. Мерриль, о чем ты пела, ежели не секрет?  
Эльфийка поморгала длинными ресницами, сплела пальцы в замок, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Я раньше пыталась перекладывать наши песни на людское наречие. Ничего не получилось. Недостало слов. Те, что есть, не подходят. Слова не целые, надколотые. Разбитые.  
\- Как твое зеркало? – нашла подходящее сравнение Бетани.  
Мерриль нехорошо зыркнула на собеседницу и предпочла не развивать тему разбитых зеркал, заговорив нараспев:  
\- Это песнь о жизни и смерти. Они как река, текут одним течением от прошлого в будущее. Порой на берегах этой реки распускаются цветы – ненависть, желание, страх, привязанность… любовь. Река бежит, цветы роняют в нее лепестки, река уносит их, чтобы выбросить на берег. Мы находим их, вдыхаем аромат. Любим или убиваем, а пролитая кровь снова становится цветами, и река бежит… Мы приходим в мир и уходим прочь, и кто сможет ответить, какие цветы вырастут на наших могилах?  
\- Ну, нам рановато укладываться в уютную могилку. Мы еще пошумим и всем покажем! - неловко пошутила Бетани. Эльфийка смотрела на нее, оленьи-большеглазая, всегда словно чуточку удивленная выходкам мира и своих друзей. Кто-то навсегда пришил к ее губам извиняющуюся улыбку, словно Мерриль с рождения испытывала чувство вины невесть за что. Ее недолюбливали собственные соплеменники, к ней с подозрением относились люди. Она была магичкой – прОклятым созданием, готовым в любой миг обернуться чудовищем, убивающим все и вся. Фенрис со всей его кровожадностью не годился чародеям даже в подметки.  
Мерриль была как отражение самой Бет Хоук.  
Ведь нет ничего скверного в том, чтобы коснуться своего отражения? Или даже поцеловать его, сидя на высоком обрыве над морем?  
Эльфийка растерянно пискнула, но не стала вырываться. Даже не отстранилась. Тонкие губы были мягкими, покорными натиску Бет. Поцелуй завораживал и длился, пока Бетани хватало воздуху.  
\- Почему? – вот первое, что спросила Мерриль, когда Бет оторвалась от ее рта, хлебнуть соленого воздуха и пытаясь опомниться. – Потому что твой брат?..  
\- При чем тут, прах его раздери, мой брат? – едва сдерживаясь, прорычала Бетани. Мерриль незамедлительно пояснила:  
\- Ты размышляла о счастье Хоука и сожалела о том, что у тебя не сыскалось такого близкого друга, как у него. Я не входила в твои мысли, - она повернула к Бет торопливо вскинутые ладони. – Нет-нет, я бы ни за что! Но я различаю отголоски твоих чувств – с каждым днем все лучше и лучше – и я поняла, как это тебя печалит… Хочешь, я стану твоим другом – тем, которого тебе недостает? – она склонила голову набок, выжидательно глядя на Бет бездонными темными глазищами. – Мне так печально от твоей грусти, Бет Хоук. Вдруг мне по силам развеять ее? Подаришь ли ты мне шанс – или лучше оставить все, как есть?  
\- Не хочу так, как есть, - решительно замотала головой Бетани. – Хочу… хочу, чтобы в моей жизни кто-то появился. Кто-то особенный.  
Они поцеловались, Мерриль нерешительно обняла Бет за шею, прижалась всем телом – такая легкая, тоненькая и почти плоская, как человеческая девочка-подросток, столь несхожая с фигуристой и щедро одаренной природой Бетани Хоук. Бет растрепала аккуратный хвостик волос эльфийки, запустив пальцы в ее волосы, короткие и жесткие. Было так головокружительно сладко целоваться на морском берегу, под свист ветра и шелест трав, и Бет даже не вздрогнула, расслышав предостерегающее вежливое покашливание. Она бережно отодвинула Мерриль, придерживая эльфийку за плечи, и оглянулась.  
К ним приближались Хоук и Фенрис. Без привычной брони – Бетани поймала себя на удивленной мысли о том, что позабыла о простой вещи: люди не всегда таскают на себе уйму железа, надраенной бронзы и клепаной кожи. Эльф тащил оба доспеха, Хоук нес на плече двуручники, свой и Фенриса. Длинные полосы отполированной стали отливали россыпями солнечных зайчиков, ослепительно сверкали драгоценными камнями в навершиях. Приятели шагали сквозь высокую траву, старательно делая вид, якобы они ровным счетом ничего такого не видели. А даже если чего и разглядели, то это была иллюзия и пустынный морок. Ну, или морской в данном случае.  
За острое ухо Фенриса был лихо воткнут цветок мака на длинном стебле. Цветок покачивался при каждом шаге эльфа. Выражение лица Фенриса было… странным. Точно ему довелось услышать нечто такое, над чем он был вынужден крепко призадуматься. Должно быть, они с Хоуком поговорили начистоту – и эльф был сильно озадачен и обескуражен услышанным.  
\- А Варрика что, одержимые утащили? – Конн упруго плюхнулся рядом с сестрой. Мерриль как бы невзначай отодвинулась в сторону, но не стала выдергивать узкую прохладную ладошку из руки Бет. Хоук приволок с собой флягу с вином, отхлебнул и передал Бетани.  
\- Дрыхнет вон там, - девушка подбородком указала направление и напомнила себе непременно поставить гному щедрую выпивку. Варрик всегда понимал каждого из отряда лучше, чем они сами. Он предоставил им с Мерриль возможность побыть наедине и объясниться. Иначе они никогда бы этого не сделали. Ходили бы кругам вокруг да около, отмалчиваясь и оправдываясь тем, что истинным героям всегда не достает времени на личную жизнь. – Не будите спящего гнома. Мы уже столько дней мотаемся по Рваному берегу, что заслужили небольшую передышку.  
\- Угу, - неожиданно согласился с ней Фенрис. Эльф стек на землю по соседству с Хоуком, водрузив подбородок на согнутое колено. Море шумело, столетие за столетием подгрызая береговые устои. Двое людей и двое эльфов смотрели на медленно опускающееся к горизонту солнце, передавая из рук в руки кожаную фляжку. В расселинах между обросших желтым сухим мхом камней трепетали на ветру дикие маки.


End file.
